New Island
New Island is the final kingdom and, by extension, the most dangerous. It is made of trash and is still under construction. Jumbo Champloon is the king of this land and resides near the south, whilst hordes of strange enemies wander near the center. Uncle Tin reveals that New Island was the first location ever created by God, until he forgot about it after going to the bathroom, and left it unfinished. The main race of New Island, Craftians, are feverishly busy attempting to finish the Island using any materials they can. All of its trees and bushes are cardboard cutouts, and many trash heaps are lying around, such as building blocks, TVs, boxes, tires, and the like. Patches of grass are missing, revealing cardboard underneath. This island is actually comprised of two islands, one in the north and one in the south, forming a long strip of land. While the north is fairly complete, the south is almost completely made of garbage. An area north of the Castle is known as Near New Island, despite tenuous connections to this Kingdom. The music in this area is a remix of "Cakewalk" from Debussy's "Children's Corner" suite. Language Craftians and their leader Jumbo Champloon appear to speak gibberish, but the words they use actually have meaning, which can be translated using pieces of paper scattered around the island: *Airplane = King *Spaghetti = Live *Christmas = Boring *Camel = Genius *Bathroom = Criminal *Toilet = Enemy *Suntan Oil = War *Tapeworm = Adult *Helicopter = Love *Mantis = Invader *Olympics = Hate *Potato = Yes *Bell Pepper = No *Hamburger = Love *Caterpillar = Small *Machine Gun = Huge *Bulldozer = God *Roach = Devil Some translations are never revealed, such as Hungry. UMA *Crab Onii *Fan Onii *Vacuum Onii *Compass *Clockwork Knight *Onii *Onii Metal Quests * 4 Art pieces * 1 Wonder Spot * 2 Crashed UFOs Trivia *This is the only place that has a Giga Elevator or Steel Bridges. *"Olympic" is also a gibberish word uttered by the Alien in Chulip, another Yoshiro Kimura game. Similarly, the Alien dialect in Chulip can also be translated. *Despite the Craftian only moving into Alpoko after Champloon's defeat, a gate between New Island and Alpoko is still locked until Champloon is defeated, a seemingly unnecessary obstacle, given that the east side of Over-there-Beach and Champloon's arena both have building blocks that can only be passed through with the Craftian. This gate will therefore never appear as a legitimate obstacle to the player, and will only ever be found open under normal circumstances. *The land itself is under construction, but the building block dragons and the Eastern based music suggests that when the land is finished it will resemble a Japanese- or Chinese-themed land. *After the king defeats King Jumbo Champloon, the land becomes New Island Park, where the citizens of Alpoko have to finish the construction and have to make the place up and running for the people of Alpoko. *Towards the very end of the game, during the the Final Boss battle, New Island sinks if the End of the World reaches 10%. Gallery New Island Park WS.png|Wonder Spot location of New Island. Little King's Story Soundtrack--New Island New_island_map.png|New Island's location on the map New Island Map.png|New Island as it appears on New Little King's Story's map Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations